Lugar Permanente
by Akane Arwen
Summary: Él siempre tendría un lugar permanente en su corazón, sin embargo eso no significaba que le agradara la idea de que otros pudieran ser importantes para ella tambien.


Hola! He traido esta idea asi que la tuve que publicar para poder avanzar

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Advertencias: Ninguna

Lo que este _asi _es lo que Ino dijo y lo que esta _asi pero en ingles_ es la letra de la cancion Get ready Get set Dont go- Billy Ray Cyrus

Asi que comencemos con la historia...

* * *

.

**.**

**.**

**Lugar Permanente**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una patada- una simple patada- fue todo lo necesario para que Inoichi supiera que daría la vida, el cielo y el infierno por esa personita alojada en el vientre de su esposa.

Sintió orgullo y sabía que de ese momento en adelante siempre seria así.

No la había conocido y ya la amaba, tal vez la amo toda su vida.

* * *

_._

_She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life_  
_As ready as she's ever been_

_._

* * *

Grandes ojos azules, cabello rubio platinado; lo supo en ese momento, seria su perdición y su universo, esa bebe envuelta en una frazada rosa pastel, que con tan solo unas horas de haber llegado al mundo ya lo miraba con una chispa traviesa y una sonrisa misteriosa. Ella, al parecer, sabía algo que él no.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron y no se avergonzó; sí, derramo lágrimas ese día.

* * *

_._

_Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes_  
_The prize is hers to win_

_._

* * *

Una palabra, con esa voz que venia imaginando desde que la cargo por primera vez.

Sabia que su esposa hubiera querido estar ahí, tal vez fue el destino o la mala suerte, no importó, solo una cosa resonaba en su mente.

_Papi_

* * *

_._

_She's gotta do what she's gotta do_  
_And I've gotta like it or not_

_._

* * *

Una petición, luego una sonrisa y estaba perdido. No quería dejarla pero sabía que ella insistiría.

Le dolía un poco verla tomando decisiones, un poco mas grande cada día, comienza su vida.

Pero lo que lo hizo rendirse, lo que provoco que accediera sin ningún remordimiento fue una frase, una que lo hizo sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo, si ella quería ir a la academia así sería.

_Quiero ser como tu papi _

* * *

_._

_She's got dreams too big for this town_  
_And she needs to give 'em a shot_  
_Whatever they are_

_._

* * *

Uchiha, la primera mención y lo supo, otros comenzaban a abrirse paso en el corazón de su hija. No podía dejar de pensar, empezaban los problemas

En la ceremonia de graduación, su pequeña guerrera en el podio, siendo reconocida como la mejor; sintió su pecho inflarse y su corazón a punto de estallar, solo el chiquillo al lado de ella arruinaba su estado de humor. El sobreviviente.

Sus pensamientos se calmaron al verla correr hacia él, brazos abiertos y sonrisa deslumbrante.

_Quiero que estés orgulloso_

Aún era pronto, todo estaba bien.

* * *

_._

_She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that_  
_open road_

_._

* * *

Vinieron otros, al igual que el anterior, pero como llegaron se fueron.

Aun no estaba preocupado, todavía era el más importante para ella. Y seguiría así un buen tiempo.

Tal vez se equivocó.

* * *

_._

_This is where I don't say what I want so bad to say_  
_This is where I want to but I won't get in the way_  
_Of her and her dreams_  
_And spreadin' her wings_

_._

* * *

A él no lo vio venir, para cuando lo notó ya era muy tarde, él venia dispuesto a arrebatarle a su princesa. Tal vez no lo tomó en cuenta, Ino lo había conocido toda su vida y se trataban como familia.

La expresión en el rostro de su hija al verlo le dijo lo contrario y aceptó que era tiempo de bajar del estante, dejar el lugar vacante.

Intentaría compartirla.

* * *

_._

_She says things are fallen in place_  
_Feels like they're fallen apart_  
_I painted this big ol' smile on my face_  
_To hide my broken heart_  
_If only she knew_

_._

* * *

Aquí era donde su mundo comenzó a desmoronarse, al menos así lo sentía.

Una pared de recuerdos quebrándose lentamente a su alrededor. No podía compartir lo que no le pertenecía.

_Lo Amo_

* * *

_._

_Looks like she's all ready to leave_  
_Nothing left to pack_  
_There ain't no room for me in that car_  
_Even if she asked me to tag along_  
_God I gotta be strong_

_._

* * *

El segundo día más difícil de su vida. Tantas cosas desagradables que no sabía decir cual era la peor. Guiarla al altar, entregar su mano, su último baile antes de que le fuera arrebatada o el verla partir.

Tal vez ya nada importaba, porque ella era feliz. Él siempre tendría un lugar permanente en su corazón.

Él la amaba y la amaría toda su vida.

Sí, derramó lágrimas ese día.

.

* * *

_._

_She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life_  
_As ready as she's ever been_  
_Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes_  
_The prize is hers to win_  
_She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that_  
_open road_  
_Baby get ready_  
_Get set_  
_Don't go_

_._

* * *

Ahi esta, la verdad es que esa cancion me hace llorar T.T y me parecio apropiada para la situacion. Este fue obviamento un Inoichi-centric y espero que les haya gustado y si, su esposa (la mami de Ino) estaba muerta por si eso no quedo muy claro.

Pronto voy a actualizar **Fantasmas del pasado** para los que leen tambien esa historia y tal vez **Nuevo año, **asi que no os preocupeis XD. Me encantaria que dejaran Review! Asi que si no les molesta...

Ya viene mi cumpleaños!

Akane Arwen- Taichou out.


End file.
